The United States government has rights in this invention by virtue of National Institute of Health Grant No. GM33039-02.
Synthesis by bacteria has long been the only means for production of many of the more complex biopolymers. Only recently have pathways for the synthesis of these polymers been determined. Much effort has gone into the isolation of the various enzymes and cofactors involved in these pathways. Regulation of their expression has largely been empirical, i.e., the concentration of nutrients or other factors such as oxygen level have been altered and the effect on polymer production and composition measured.
In order to have control over the production of these complex biopolymers, and to modify them in a controlled fashion, it is necessary to design a system for determining the chemical steps required for their synthesis; isolate and characterize the proteins responsible for these chemical steps; isolate, sequence, and clone the genes encoding these proteins; and identify, characterize, and utilize the mechanisms for regulation of the rate and level of the expression of these genes.
Polyhydroxybutyrate, a commercially useful complex biopolymer, is an intracellular reserve material produced by a large number of bacteria. Poly-beta-hydroxybutyrate (PHB), the polymeric ester of D(-)-3-hydroxybutyrate, was first discovered in Bacillus megaterium in 1925. Both the chemical and physical properties of this unique polyester have made it an attractive biomaterial for extensive study. PHB has a variety of potential applications, including utility as a biodegradable/thermoplastic material, as a source of chiral centers for the organic synthesis of certain antibiotics, and as a matrix for drug delivery and bone replacement. In vivo, the polymer is degraded internally to hydroxybutyrate, a normal constituent of human blood.
PHB accumulates inside the cell as discrete granules stainable with Sudan Black dye. The granules, which appear to be membrane bound, consist of approximately 98% PHB, 1-2% protein and approximately 0.5% lipid.
The enzymatic synthesis of the hydrophobic crystalline PHB granules from the C.sub.2 biosynthon Acetyl-CoA has been studied in a number of bacteria. Three enzymes: beta ketothiolase, acetoacetyl-CoA reductase and PHB synthetase, are involved in the conversion of Acetyl-CoA to PHB, as illustrated in FIG. 1.
Beta-Ketothiolase (acetyl-CoA-CoA-C-acetyl-transferase, E.C. 2.3.1.9) has been studied in A. beijerinckii (Senior and Dawes, Biochem. J., 134, 225-238(1973)), A. eutrophus (Oeding and Schlegel, Biochem. J., 134, 239-248 (1973)), Clostridium pasteurianum (Bernt and Schlegel, Arch. Microbiol., 103, 21-30(1975)), and Z. ramigera (Nishimura et al., Arch. Microbiol., 116, 21-27(1978)). However, the beta-ketothiolase enzyme has not been purified to homogeneity by any of these groups.
The best characterized Acetoacetyl-CoA reductase is that from Zoogloea, described by Saito et al., Arch. Microbiol., 114, 211-217(1977) and Tomita et al., Biochemistry of Metabolic Processes, 353, D. Lennon et al., editors (Elsevier, Holland, 1983). This NADP-specific 92,000 molecular weight enzyme has been purified by Fukui, et al., to homogeneity, although only in small quantities.
PHB polymerase is not well characterized at present. When Griebel and Merrick, J. Bacteriol., 108, 782-789 (1971) separated the PHB polymerase from native PHB granules of B. megaterium there was a complete loss of enzyme activity. They were able to reconstitute activity only by adding PHB granules to one of two fractions of the protein. More recently, Fukui et al., Arch. Microbiol., 110, 149-156(1976) and Tomita et al. (1983), investigated this enzyme in Z. ramigera and partially purified the non-granule bound PHB polymerase.
Despite the diversity of the producing organisms, the composition and structure of the PHB polymer remain constant. In contrast, the molecular weight is reported to vary from species to species, ranging from 50,000 to 1,000,000 Daltons. The intrinsic or extrinsic mechanisms that determine this aspect of the polymer synthesis are still unclear.
PHB biosynthesis is promoted under a variety of nutrient limiting conditions. For example, Azotobacter beijerinckii, a nitrogen fixing bacteria accumulates up to 70% dry cell weight as PHB when grown on glucose/ammonium salts under limiting oxygen. Increasing the available oxygen leads to a decrease in PHB synthesis and a concomittant reduction in the levels of two of the biosynthetic enzymes. The reduction in enzyme levels is indicative of a regulatory mechanism(s) operating at the genetic level. Nitrogen limitation of the growth of Alcaligenes eutrophus results in yields of up to 80% dry cell weight PHB. Similarly, Halobacterium and Pseudomonas sp. increase PHB production under nitrogen limitation. Determining the mechanisms by which PHB synthesis is stimulated could lead to novel control strategies for synthesis of PHB.
Given the extremely high yields of this polymer obtainable through classic fermentation techniques, and the fact that PHB of molecular weight greater than 10,000 is useful for multiple application, it is desirable to develop new PHB-like biopolymers to improve or create new applications. Different PHB-like polymers with altered physical properties are occasionally synthesized by bacteria in nature. In general, the bacteria incorporate monomers other than D(-)hydroxybutyrate into the final polymer product. These alternate substrates are presumably incorporated through the enzymes of the normal PHB biosynthetic pathway. Unfortunately, it is difficult to study the biosynthesis of these polymers since they are produced under uncontrolled conditions by an indeterminate number of bacterial species.
The production of poly-beta-hydroxyalkanoates, other than PHB, by monocultures of A. eutrophus and Pseudomonas oleovorans has recently been reported by deSmet, et al., in J. Bacteriol., 154, 870-878(1983) and Senior, et al., Eur. Patent Appl. 86303558.0. In both bacteria, the polymers were produced by controlled fermentation. A. eutrophus, when grown on glucose and propionate, produces a heteropolymer of PHB-PHV, (poly .beta.-hydroxyvaleric acid) the PHV content reaching approximately 30%. P. oleovorans produces a homopolymer of poly-beta-hydroxyoctanoate when grown on octane. Nocardia has been reported to form copolymers of PHB-PH-2-butenoate when grown on n-butane. Determination of the final composition of 3-hydroxybutyrate polymers by controlled fermentation using selected substrates is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,654 to Holmes et al.
Despite the great interest in synthesis of biopolymers and especially PHB, the mechanism and genetics of how the biosynthesis of heteropolymers occurs is unknown. To date, the only genetic studies on PHB synthesis have been limited to isolation of PHB-mutants of A. eutrophus by Schlegel et al., Arch. Microbiol. 71, 283-294 (1970).
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method for determining the chemical steps required for synthesis of complex biopolymers, particularly PHB and PHB-like polymers, for isolating and characterizing the proteins responsible for these chemical steps, for isolating, sequencing, and cloning the genes encoding these proteins, and for identifying, characterizing, and utilizing the mechanisms for regulation of the rate and level of the expression of these genes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide purified proteins expressed from the genes encoding the proteins for synthesis of polyhydroxybutyrate.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide sequences regulating the expression of the genes encoding the proteins required for biopolymer synthesis.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide methods for using these proteins and regulatory sequences to create novel biopolymers having polyester backbones.